Rene and Marion's Daughter
by The Auburn Girl
Summary: What if Rene Belloq and Marion had had an affair way before the movie plot began? What if Marion had a daughter, Mariah, and had hid her from him and his Nazi friends? Mariah's POV. Its just a QUICK snap-shot of what could have been. Enjoy!


"Then we shall kill the girl instead," the German officer said. He grabbed Mariah by the shoulders as Marion screamed out in a plea. She turned to Rene and threw herself into his arms. She spoke:

"Don't let them hurt her!" she begged.

"She is Jones' daughter," the German officer continued.

"Mom," Mariah said, tears forming in her strong green eyes.

"No!" Marion cried, trying to find a way around telling Rene the truth. There was no other way. Her voice was shaking as she looked into Rene's calm eyes, "Would you really let them shoot your daughter?"

There was absolute silence not until the second German officer broke it, "She's lying!"

Marion's gaze went to her daughter, who was now staring at Rene, her mouth open in wonder. "No. I am not. Kill me instead, but you can't kill an innocent child." Her eyes flashed back to Rene and she felt a pang of sadness when she saw that his eyes were on their daughter, racking her face and features, seeing him in her. Mariah looked exactly like her father. There was no mistaking that.

Tears streaked down Mariah's face. "You said Dad had died in an accident," she whispered. "You said he'd died in a car crash."

Rene's eyes flicked back to Marion, "You stole my child from me?" he said quietly to her, "And told her I was dead?" His French accent sent chills down Marion's spine. Rene's gaze slipped to the German officers. "Release my daughter," he ordered. Mariah was immediately released. Mariah stood there, tears falling freely down her cheeks.

"You lied," she accused her mother. "You lied about everything!"

And with that Mariah turned and ran.

She heard her mother and father call for her, but she didn't turn back. She ran through the sand, not feeling the heat of the desert, but feeling the pain of lies. She must have run for miles before she realized she was panting and about to faint. She pulled up short and clutched her knees as she sucked in breath. Her crying increased as it all set in. Mr. Belloq was her father.

Mariah stumbled through the sand as she walked further on, finally feeling the sharp waves of heat on her skin. She should have turned around, but she had lost her way and was lost. She didn't know which way was back to the encampment. Instead of getting herself further lost, she sat down on the warm sand and waited for someone to come after her, as she knew they were doing just that.

"Mariah!" called Jones' voice a few minutes later.

"Dr. Jones?" Mariah asked, standing up. She whirled and saw a massive stallion headed right for her. She jumped back in alarm, too late to recognize the figure sitting on the horse's back. "Dr. Jones!" she shouted in sudden happiness.

Jones threw himself off the horse. "Are you alright?" he asked, pulling her into a hug. "Where is your mother? Where is Marion?"

"She is in good hands," said a strained voice from behind them, "Jones." Mariah recognized the French accent. Jones released Mariah and Mariah stepped back. It was Mr. Belloq and at least twenty other German soldiers.

"Belloq," Jones acknowledged.

Rene's eyes flashed to his daughter's face. "Mariah," he said gently, holding out a hand for her to take. Mariah was torn for a moment, but she never made a decision because Jones pulled her back. Rene's eyes sparkled with anger at Jones.

"What do you want with Mariah?" Jones asked.

"She is my daughter," Belloq answered bluntly. "Give her to me or you will be killed."

Jones hesitated. Mariah saw the German soldiers lift their guns. She turned, shielding Jones as she spoke to him. "Don't get yourself hurt over protecting me," she said calmly enough. "I'll be alright." Mariah stepped away from him but Jones grabbed her to his chest. Belloq stepped forward involuntarily, lifting his hands as if sending a "don't hurt her" order and "you will regret it".

"Mariah, don't go with them. We'll rescue your mother later, but right now I have to get you away from here. Marion would want me to," Jones whispered in her left ear.

Mariah looked to the sand, not meeting anyone's eyes.

"Jones, give her to me," Belloq threatened. "Surround him." The Nazi officers circled around them, leaving them no room for escape. Mariah felt a sudden need to keep the man protecting her from getting hurt. Belloq offered his hand once more for Mariah to take, his eyes glistening warningly at Jones. This time, Mariah lifted her right hand into his. Belloq gently pulled his daughter from Jones' grasp.

The Nazi officers took hold of Dr. Jones as Belloq led Mariah away. Mariah didn't say anything, tears rolling quietly down her cheeks. Her mother had lied to her.


End file.
